The invention relates to the seating art and particularly to the seating requirements of a musician.
Good posture and comfort seating for office and recreational use has been addressed for many years. Similarly vehicle seating, automotive and aeronautical, has been studied and designed for many years. However, the performing musician because of the unique requirements of diaphragmatic breathing and the various weight and position requirements has not benefitted from the long and arduous studies until recently. U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,750, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, was the first major development to address the specific needs of the seated musician, both vocalist or instrumentalist. However, there are slight differences in seating requirements for different musicians.
For example, a violinist or other string instrumentalist must sit erect and breathe normally, but must balance the weight of the violin on his or her shoulder with the violin extending forward and to the side. Contrasted with the violinist is the instrumentalist who plays a wind instrument. These instruments must be supported in a forward direction, but the breathing of the performer must be diaphragmatic with thighs dropped to free the diaphragm. Similarly, a vocalist who holds no instrument must breathe in a manner similar to a standing vocalist. All must achieve a normal standing lordosis (Lumbar) curve while seated on the chair.
It is also clear that other enhancements were possible to the invention of the aforementioned patent. These include the comfort of the seating, a better back support and overall design of the chair to make it stackable and thus easily stored when there are no musicians sitting on a stage.